kranditri_psifandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Mass media and anthropology
Commentary I'm developing some ideas about how at least the three simplest of the Six Sects (Ṣaṇmata) of Vedānta, these being Vaiṣṇavism, Śaivism, and Śaktism, enable the use of subtle (sūkṣma) media. The other Sects, notably Saura and Gāṇapatya, are more enlivened by third person relativity, whereas Vaiṣṇavism is enlivened by the Self, Śaivism by masculinity, and Śaktism by femininity. In all three cases, second or first person is the more significant agent than third person (traditionally the mediative party) is. Gross (sthūla) media includes the likes of ears, and hands, and feet. The gross body possesses mediative faculty: for instance, what I'm calling manuo-ergogenic media in my Subtle Media table below is really just manual labor, though the hands can certainly serve customers at a restaurant, and perform a variety of tasks in many occupations. The feet, which are pedestrial, and the chemistries which motivate our pedestriations (some users imagine theirselves to be astrally projecting, even, which has a great deal to do with the feet, though technically astral projection is beyond subtlety in its distance from simplest self), are gross, and are very significant to the lives of many Vaiṣṇavas and others. Subtle media is where we make psychoactive distinctions from our base realities, if we are psychonauts and/or believers in illusion. Axillo-spirituality (armpit media, if you prefer, but clairvoyant relativity might worship spirit animals and the like) gives us the workplace within the sthūla (gross) world, and opportunities to serve our fellows here. Upaniṣadic Mysticism Anthropological Mediation So the Ἄνθρωπος (Ánthrōpos), being in gnosticism the primordial human, in his sthūlically mediative aspect, can digest his food, and listen to his associates in face-to-face conversation, can perform useful work with his hands, travel with his feet, etc. As a sūkṣmic mediator of subtle energies, he can hear voices and see visions, maybe through meditative practice, maybe entheogenically, maybe in answer to his prayer to God / the gods. In both of these simpler forms of connectivity with the world of third person relativity, he can be the agent, either manifesting enablement his self through his own body, or as the giver of attention to cosmically adjascent awareness and forms and motions. For truly kāraṇic mediation, my guess is that the mediative agent has removed his self from his body, similar to in astral projection, and is participating in the sending of information through agencies such as kuṇḍalinī and cakras and ākāśic recordings. When I was regularly using the dissociative hallucinogen dextromethorphan, I had plenty of visions of these types of things, but I never had the interest in traveling away from my body, so much of my encounter with all this was as a witness to the activities of other people, be they spirits or angels or gods and goddesses. I prefer to live in the present world, and so am furthering my interest in the more humane version of referencing other aspects of information-gathering mediation. Mostly I am just seeking to connect my own experience with society’s standards of acceptability. The Library of Congress is a good start. Gentle Variance Gross, subtle, causal, and supra-causal are the common names given to the subtler bodies of the human, and anthropology concerns itself specifically with the languages that enliven humanity. Those clairvoyants who rather travel to an alternative parallel might discover the pathways of the gentle (the fey, or elven society). As the gross body is to the human, so is the material body the beginning of this next furtheration. Celestial is the alternative to subtle, and the astral plane is akin to what humans have known as causality. “Mental,” I believe, is what the elves compare to our supra-causality, but I've never personally mingled much with these civilizations that I would be the one to know for sure. I play an elven character (Corellon Larethian) in Dungeons & Dragons, and in Lord of the Rings’ version of live action role-playing my Gandalf possesses elven magic in his ring Narya, so I'm close to the elves, but Sehanine / Galadriel is more truly of that social reach. I will stay with my simple way of reporting the facts of life as I make sense of them, and maybe my style of sharing information will help some web surfers. Humanity is worthy of slowly improving freedoms, and that's the focus of activist healing that is best for me. ---- ---- Talk Shafar (talk) 18:25, December 10, 2018 (UTC) subtle media Here are some thoughts about how I and some others might have gathered some of the information we theoretically work with, or at least consider planning on furthering our learning of how to eventually work with.